


Match Made

by hudsteith



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date apps, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, a little tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: Looking up at Tinder during a domestic flight can change John's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a tweet that was basically the fic prompt

It’s just a domestic flight from Liverpool to London, and honestly if John’s car didn’t break in that weekend and he didn’t hate to take the bus he wouldn’t have taken a plane. But it didn’t matter now, because he’s already at the plane and Freddie was annoying him with a way worse subject.

“You need a boyfriend, or at least a booty call. When was the last time you had sex with a someone that wasn’t your own hand?” asked his friend, in a casual tone.

“I already downloaded that Tinder app, isn’t it enough?” John whispered, pretty embarrassed to talk about it with a lot of strangers around.

“No, because you’re a picky bitch who didn’t match with anyone yet!”

“Well...” the brunet thought fast in an excuse. “I didn’t really like any of them.”

“Bullshit! You just want to drive me insane!”

“And since when my sex life is a priority in your life?” giggled John.

“We’re in a band together, and when half of the rhythm sections is sexually frustrated the gig can’t go well.”

John opened his mouth, choked. “I’ll end this call.”

“I’m just saying” Freddie raised his tone before his friend hang up. “that you never met someone since you broke up with Veronica, so it’d be nice to you to explore, you know, since you never kissed a male.”

It is true that it has been four months since John and Veronica broke up – it’s mutual, they’re now more friends than lovers, but it’s still a loss – and ever since John discovered himself as bissexual he never tried to have a date with anyone, male or female. And Freddie, as a good and concerned friend (his own words, not John’s), said to the youngest he should download a date app, to meet someone and maybe know what’s on their pants (Freddie’s words, again).

After some days John gave up and downloaded the damn app. He must confess: there’s a lot of hot guys, with model bodies and perfect faces, but the more he tried, the less he liked. It’s just pictures, and he never was a shallow person; the brunet needs to meet their souls to really feel himself attracted to someone. Freddie and Brian laughed at him when he said it.

John hung up the call and took a deep breath. One more shot, and if today he didn’t see someone that really make him go forward, John will uninstall the app and go back to the old-fashioned way to meet people.

He saw a blond man having trouble with his baggage when he found his seat. John unlocked his phone and clicked at Tinder. He started to swipe out the pictures, like an automatic move. Some of them had a cute smile and kind eyes, but he really didn’t see going with them on a date or laugh at a joke they made. The brunet shrugged; seemed to be wasted  
time.

John just swiped out a blond guy with blue eyes when he heard someone saying “Did you honestly swipe left in a pretty guy? What’s wrong with him?”

He’s about to ask the person to mind their own business when he looked up and saw the Tinder man in front of him. He looked smaller in person, and his blond hair was shorter too, and he took off the sunglasses to show his blue eyes right below a pair of raised eyebrows. His lips were pink and they’re parted in that moment. John was about to choke.

“Er...” John wanted to laugh. Oh, he really wanted to, but the man would probably think he’s laughing at him and not at the odd situation. “Well...”

“You didn’t even check my bio. It’s a damn good bio, mate.” he said, and without asking he sat next to John.

And the brunet felt the need to get back the man’s profile and looked up his bio. “‘_Tie your hair back baby - we're gonna ride tonight - yeah We got freaks to the left - we got jerks to the right...Sometimes I get so low - I just have to ride...Let me take your hand...Let me be your guide..._” and if you wanna know the rest of this song, talk to me.’ Okay, that’s unoriginal” John was sincere, although he had a smile on his lips “but I liked the lyrics. Is from who?”

“It’s mine. I write some songs.” John felt his eyes scanning him, and he grinned. “You probably didn’t see my name because you swiped out so fast, but I’m Roger.” He introduced himself, extending his hand, and John rolled his eyes before he grabbed Roger’s hand.

“John. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that looking at someone’s phone is an invasion of privacy?"

The blond was caught off guard, what John supposed it’s unusual, and his pale cheeks turned red. “It’s not on purpose. I was closing the bay and I looked down and saw you seeing my profile, I swear.” stuttered Roger.

‘He looks cute when he’s embarrassed.’ thought John, but he soon took the thought away. The blond’s just talking with him because the hilarious moment. “That’s okay.” just said John.

The brunet was connect his headphones on his phone and he’s about to put on his ear when Roger claimed “Hey, you still didn’t tell me why you swiped me out!”

John thought he wouldn’t have to answer that, and he bit his lip. “I’m not actually a date app guy. My friend annoyed me to give a shot, and I was trying. I rather meet the person by fate, you know.”

“A romantic one. Interesting.” Roger smiled, and John felt warmed enough to smile back. “Can at least try to convince you to make a match, hun?”

The brunet wasn’t believing at this. Freddie will freak up, definitely.

The flight pilot started to talk with the passengers, and John looked to the small box where the voice was coming out and then back to the blond. “It’s not like you have something more fun to do. It’s a five hours flight, after all, so it’s pretty much a date.” smirked Roger.

John didn’t help himself and laughed with it.

They felt the plane running and then taking off, and maybe Roger sensed how shy John was, because he started with light conversation, asking him what he’s doing at Liverpool and if he lived in London, things like that, John replying him with no worry. It seemed that Roger was good at it, because the blond just knew how to make a fun talk and to be charming without being creepy or weird. It’s natural, as the man said, with a sassy smile.

John found out Roger is a drummer (he’ll ask for his number later – just in case if Brian’s friend he’ll see the audition wasn’t good enough), he’s studying Biology after giving up from Dental school, something the brunet tried to not tease about it and failed, and he just left his mother’s house to live on his own. “My young sister and her live in Liverpool, and that’s why I was there.” Explained the blond.

Roger was fascinated in cars, talking about some models he’d like to put his hands on as soon he had some money. John liked cars as well, but as an engineering student, he’s more interested in what's inside than the outside, so the brunet talked more about cars’ motors and speed and tinkering things, and Roger listened to him so absorb, like John’s talking about something really important. This made John blush somehow.

They just talked and talked, every subject being a strand to start a new one. But something in the back of John’s mind was bothering him. He knew Roger’s song from somewhere. ‘Maybe he’s lying, just to impress me’ though John, trying not to be so naive. Roger is a charming man, he didn’t need anything to encharm anyone to go out with him. Then why he’d put so effort on John, that on his own judgement wasn’t that good looking?

Without any of them noticing the plane was going down, and they exchanged a glace. Their date was ending.

For some stupid reason John got nervous. It was easy to pretend for some hours that the outside world didn’t exist and he could talk and flirt to Roger, but now he needed to break the bubble and deal with real things again. John quietly grabbed his bags and was standing up when Roger said “Just wait for me outside, okay? I need to grab the rest of my bags.”

“Wait for what?” asked John, clearly playing dumb.

“So I can give you my number, of course. It’s a new number, and I didn’t memorize it yet.”

John just nodded and left the plane.

For some moments he deliberated if he really should wait for Roger. He’s not a teenager anymore, that should jump on anything, even that the blond was a really hot piece of man. And the blond wasn’t just a pretty face, he’s funny and smart and very woke, so the _insanely hot_ part was just a bonus. Normally John hated long trips, but this one was pleasant and he knew it was because he had a great time with Roger.

But, before he could see Roger appearing at the end of the hall, he took his bags and looked to the nearest cab to go home.

He’s not ready yet. Maybe fate must wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the mess

John was late, he knew that.

He didn’t know why he slept so much last night. Maybe because the flight he took, maybe because he drank too much after he ran off the airport and he got eaten by guilt, maybe both.

But now he’s going to Brian’s friend music store, which had a great studio just to Queen rehearsals. Freddie chose the name, and actually John was getting used to it. But to their band really get on stage they need a new drummer, since the last one fought with Freddie. And then Brian suddenly remembered he had a mate who lived in London that also was a drummer.

So there’s a match. Or kinda.

John came at the store quickly greeting Tim and going straight to the studio, and he’s opening the door with his bass and amp in hands, already saying “Mates, I’m sorry, I overslept, I didn’t know what had happened to me...”

“That’s okay, Deaks, my mate Roger just came now too.” Brian showed a smile to the brunet, and put his hand on his other friend’s shoulder. “This is the mate I was talking about, Rog.”

John was walking to them when Brian’s friend turned around, with a polite smile, and John got choked again when he saw Tinder Roger in front of him. Again.

“Oh, shit.” exclaimed the brunet, stopping in the middle of the studio.

But an amused grin appeared at Roger’s face. “Well, well, fate strikes again.”

And then John came to a realization. Roger’s song is the song Brian showed to Freddie and John last week, a demo of his friend singing; John was who liked the most of it. “Ride the Wild Wind. Of course.” Muttered John.

“Did I miss something?” mettled Brian, with a coy smile.

“Just your bandmate that ran away from me yesterday, after a really nice talk on the plane to London.”

“I didn’t run away!” John shouted, a bit louder than he’s used to, surprising Brian, and Roger’s smile wided. “Can we please talk about it later?”

“Are you sure you will stay for this?” teased Roger, John just rolling his eyes.

“Hi, darlings!” Freddie finally came, with a cheerful mood. “Uh, you must be Roger Taylor, Brian’s friend! I’m Freddie Mercury and you should’ve met our bassist John Deacon already.”

“Big time.”

Freddie looked the room: Roger looking directly to John, who’s avoiding his stare, and Brian pretending he’s tuning his guitar. He’d know about this later.

“So how about to show that song live for us? I really loved that song.” said the singer.

“Of course, let me just finish to settle this baby.” Roger pointed to his drums, and turned around to it.

Brian and Freddie sat each at one side next to John, and Freddie whispered to John. “He’s cute, Deaky. I bet you’d like his Tinder profile.”

John’s face got red in a second. “I already saw and I didn’t.”

Freddie opened his mouth, surprised, and his mind ran fast, putting his hand on his mouth. And then he spoke “So the tension I felt when I came...”

“They met yesterday at the plane and John chicken out.” Brian leaned on them and said in a low tone.

“John!” Freddie was revolted. “He’s so hot I’m furious that it wasn’t me in that plane and you do this? Shame on you!”

Of course he knew he messed up, but the brunet thought he’d never had to see Roger again. But it seemed he’d have to.

And, of course, Freddie and Brian wouldn’t let their encounter slide easily.

“Yes, he’s hot as hell that I want to climb on his face, but can we not fucking discuss this when he’s just five steps forward us?” John’s at least angry with the circus his friends were building of the whole situation.

“The acoustic here is so great, I have to say, Brian. I really tried to pretend I didn’t hear all what you said, but I can’t.” Roger said, turned around to them just to wink.

John just wanted to hide his face on a hole in the ground, Freddie giggled too loud and Brian just nodded, trying to not laugh of his friend.

Roger sat behind the drum kit and started some beats, just to practice, and then started to really play, jamming according Ride the Wild Wind song. John watched Roger pouting his lips to breathe during the drumming, having some faces in the process.

He couldn’t deny that Roger was a good drummer. A really good drummer. He hasn't missed a beat, never speeding up or going out tempo, and John, as half of the rhythm section duo, felt tempted to just grab his bass and start to play along with him. Part of him told John they’d be great together, and felt a heat growing on his face.

Freddie and Brian seemed to like too, nodding with the song and smiling with it. The main singer gave the other two a look and they signed to him, so Freddie stood up, signalizing to the drummer to stop. “We heard what we needed, dear. Thank you.”

Roger just shook his head and cleansed his forehead with his hand back.

“So?” John asked, anxious.

“We need to discuss? He’s perfect, and even Freddie, who’s really annoying, said last week he plays good.” Brian talked.

“But...” John bit his lip, feeling a bit selfish to not want Roger in his band, for reasons he couldn’t find words for them.

“Lovie, fuck him, dump him, I don’t really care. But just settle things with him, okay?” Freddie shrugged.

“It’d be nice.” They three heard a low voice saying and looked to Roger.

Maybe he forgot the studio acoustics for a second too.

“Roger.” Called Brian, making Roger walk to them. “We talked, and you got in.”

The blond greeted them with a big smile. “Thanks, mate. But, uh, are you sure everyone is fine with it?”

And his eyes were again on John. Freddie and Brian muttered they’d talk a bit with Tim. When they left the brunet felt the studio got ten times tinier, and he needed to take deep breaths to calm himself down. And it got worse when Roger took two steps on his direction.

How he could play properly knowing Roger was behind him, on the drums, probably looking at him? What if Roger get mad with his behavior at the airport and made his life hell? What if this was just a big plan to get John insane? The brunet could feel his brain melting.

Again, inside him, a tiny voice telling that he’s not pretty enough to make Roger get interested on him was getting louder and louder. Maybe he finally found the reason he felt unable to get a like to anyone at Tinder.

“Just for the record, you don’t have to be afraid of me.” Roger spoke, after a moment.

“What?” John was lost on track.

“Sometimes you looked at me like I was a big bad wolf.” smirked the drummer. “Probably Brian said some shit about me, but I’m more than that.”

John giggled. Yeah, Brian said his friend liked to live life at the fullest, which John assumed it’s a lot of sex and parties and alcohol. But, as the brunet figured at their meeting the day before, Roger was indeed more than that.

“I thought you liked our talk, so I imagined you’d match with me. That’s why I said I’d give you my number. And that’s totally fine if you don’t want it, by the way. I maybe had pushed you yesterday, but you don’t have to feel pressured to do anything.” Roger put his hands in his pocket, and when he felt it’s okay he took another step forward.

Now they were in front of each other, and John got nervous. Why is he like this? It’d be easier if he was like Freddie, with no shame to say what he wants, or Brian, that always has the right words in the tip of his tongue.

But, even that Brian thought so, John wasn’t a chicken, and he’d prove it.

“No, no. I wanted to get your number, actually. I just...I broke up recently-ish, and I don’t know how to do this thing.” John moved his hands between them.

“Talk with an attractive person?” tried Roger.

“Don’t push it.”

“Sorry.”

“And I...I looked at you and I thought that there’s no way you could want to go out with someone like me.”

“Other attractive person?”

This time John giggled. Maybe Roger liked indeed to make him laugh.

“I don’t know what mirror are you seeing yourself, but you’re hot as hell too, John.” Roger touched John’s chin, wearing a half-smile. “And I definitely want to climb on your face.”

“That’s your flirting?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe. Why? Did I get a match?” the blond slowly leaned on John, giving him time enough to refuse.

But John accepted the kiss, finding Roger’s soft lips met his own. The brunet put his hands over the drummer’s neck, and open his mouth to glue their lips with desire. John always wondered if a kiss with a male would be different, but it seemed pretty much the same, even that Roger hand on his waist squeezed him a bit hard, and that he could feel some small beard hair brushing on him.

The blond, as John suspected, was a damn good kisser, sucking and biting in the right moments, and humming just loud enough to make him want for more, his lips trained to give desire to the guest. John didn’t want the kiss to end, and by the way Roger didn’t apart their mouths seemed he didn’t want either.

Some pecks after, the drummer kissing him every second and making John giggle with the action, and then they broke apart, trying to find air. Roger touched John’s lips with his calloused fingertips, like he still needed to feel them.

“Fuck, I should've kissed you yesterday.” Commented Roger, still gasping.

“I think there’s a compliment in there.” Smiled John, looking to him.

“You look cuter being cheeky, you know?”

But this just made John blush strongly. Roger was clearly trouble, and John was ready to get into.

“So I’m worth enough for a date, Mr. John Deacon?” asked Roger, just inches apart from John’s face.

“I guess so.” John nodded slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I do when I'm too stressed with the writing of a fic chapter: I write another fic! :))))  
Feel free to know what you think


End file.
